


Perversion

by DeadlyCrocker



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Gender-Neutral Runner Five, M/M, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7422760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadlyCrocker/pseuds/DeadlyCrocker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Runner Five tries their hand at self insert fanfiction. When Sam finds out, he tries his hardest to make all their fantasies come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was working on a Van Ark/Five fic and I got a little side tracked. Anyway, this is a work in progress.  
> Chapter one is incredibly short; it's more of an introduction than anything else.

“This is _disgusting!_ When I find out who wrote this- Oh my god, Five, I just can’t believe someone would write this- this _filth_ about you! N-Not that you’re not, uh- I mean I _get_ why someone would want to think about you all _undressed_ a-and- Not that _I_  think about you like that, I j-just mean-”

“Sam…”

“But- God, everything _else!_ The- The spanking, a-a-and the _ropes,_ and _Van Ark,_ and- You’re our best runner! What kind of _blatant disrespect_ does it _take-”_

_ “Sam.” _

“I mean, what kind of _sick pervert_  would-”

_ “Sam!” _

“Oh! Yes?”

“I wrote it.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam Yao is always eager to please.

“You… Could you repeat that, Five? I don’t think I heard you correctly.”

You point at the papers in Sam’s hand, now crumpled up and sweaty, and manage to choke out the confession one more time. “I wrote that.”

“ _You’re_  the pervert!?”

_“Thanks,”_ you manage, sarcastically.

Awkward silence lingers between you for what feels like forever. You don’t think you’ve ever seen Sam quiet for so long before. But then, he speaks.

“So… You want Van Ark to… how did you put it? ‘Rip the remainder of your sports bra off in one rough tug’?” He looks simultaneously amused and disgusted.

_“No!_  I mean-” You give an awkward little shrug. “It’s not that- I mean, _Van Ark_ isn’t- I just… Don’t you ever want it a little _rough_ sometimes?”

His eyes go wide at your rhetorical question, blush rising to his cheeks almost instantaneously. “Well, y- Er- Just… why _him!?_ Why not project your weird ‘wanting to be slammed against a wall and degraded’ kink on- on literally _anyone_ else!?”

You offer up another shrug. “Well… everyone here is just so _nice!_ It’s just not _realistic_ to imagine it being done by… well, _you,_ I guess.”

You hadn’t thought he could get any redder, but you were mistaken. “What? So I’m not… _pushy_ enough for you, is that it?”

As embarrassed as he looked, there was something else in his features as well. Something _stubborn,_ almost.

You feel like you don’t have any answers at all, but shrug again nonetheless. “But… I wouldn’t _mind.”_

_“What?”_

“You-” You point at the papers, “doing _that._ I… wouldn’t mind it.” You’re sure he’s still blushing, but you can’t seem to make eye contact at this point.

“You want _me_  to-”

You give a little nod and finally glance up at him. He seems to be frozen in place, nervous and excited and scrambling for his next move all at once.

He gulps, biting at his bottom lip. “A-Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Alright.” The agreement has barely escaped his lips when they’re crashing against yours, the weight of his body pushing you up against the nearby wall.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why are my chapters so short? It's just really easy to be like "that sounds like a great line to end a chapter on," tbh.

You didn’t think he actually had it in him. But, maybe you’d been wrong. When he breaks the kiss, he still looks nervous.

“Sam, you don’t _have_ to-”

“No. I _want_ to. _Please.”_  He clears his throat. “I mean- d-did I _give_  you permission to speak to me, you little- uh-”

You try your hardest not to smile _too_  wide, not wanting to hurt his pride. You speak quietly, calmingly. “Safe word is Abel, okay? _You_  can use it, too.”

Before you know it, shaky hands are tugging the hem of your tank top up and up and up until it's slipping off over your head, and all you can seem to think is _‘Oh my God,  I didn't lock the door.  I didn't lock the door and Janine's gonna kill us. '_

Everything's moving so fast, but not nearly fast enough.  Your shorts are on the floor. Then, he stops. 

He's standing back, gazing at you and, while it's not nearly as lecherous as the way Van Ark looks at you, it's just as hungry. For the second time today, Sam is speechless.  His eyes trace each detail of you, memorizing the paths of your stretch marks and each hair on your legs. He gestures at your sports bra. _“Take it off.”_


End file.
